rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game Rap Battles 10
The 10th installment of Video Game Rap Battles. It features a rematch between two famous YouTube lets-players Tobuscus and PewDiePie. Duo Anthony and Ian from Smosh, horror game player Markiplier, Minecraft celebrity SkyDoesMinecraft, Game Grumps trio JonTron, EgoRaptor, and Danny Sexbang, and charity YouTuber Cr1tikal join the battle. It was released on July 19th, 2014. Cast: Nathan Provost as Tobuscus Cameron Greely as PewDiePie, EgoRaptor, and Cr1tikal Kevin Krust as Anthony Padilla Matteo Adonis as Ian Hecox Payton Justice as Markiplier Mac as SkyDoesMinecraft Justin Buckner as JonTron Jordan as Danny Sexbang (Actor) Hunter Tolliver as Danny Sexbang (Audio) Froggy as Ninja Brian (Cameo) Lyrics 'Tobuscus:' Whoa! Audience? What are you doing watching me pwn this noob we resent? Whose six year old fans believe that subscribers are the only way to judge talent! Man, I'm on TV, King of Comedy while you're stuck on YouTube! Mic like my Stick of Truth, D-Bag the Jew, rap hard as Dark Souls 2! This is a Kalmar War, if you catch my drift, Now experience the reality on Oculus Rift! Coming at you like a Mini Minotaur, Torch and Diamond Sword at hand, Goat Simulators and Flappy Bird? Did you forget horror games got you your fans? There's only one difference between us, Felix, and despite the fact that we're both friends, You go through desperate measures to entertain while I'M entertainment! 'PewDiePie:' Over 25 Million Bros coming at you Toby when you try to hate on me, Ironic that your carbon copy of my gaming channel has more subs than your "comedy"! Put this in your Highlights since nobody watches your podcast to see your loss, So you think you can hate on my fans? (HAHA!) Man, just shut the jaevlaurs baulle up! Yeah so once again it's PEWDIEPIE! Got my Bros the left, girl to the right, You can have your Annoying Orange, I'll stick to being recognized worldwide! You want horror? Feel this lyrical Brofist packed with all the strength I got, You can cry alone, hang with your dog, I'll be chillin' with Smosh! 'Smosh Games:' (Anthony in Italics, ''Ian Underlined) ''SHUT UP! Don't take us for granted, we deserve all the respect you got, Considering we're the reason you made the number one spot! Yeah it's Ian, and Anthony! ''The original YouTube comedy emcees! Kept it going strong for a decade long and still the number one tag-team! ''Game Bang you two to pieces, hit a raging bonus every night! You guy's victory would suck, thank god it's not In Real Life! Keep going solo, play with your joysticks, we got the whole Smosh Games crew! With our channel to subscriber multiplier, we OWN YouTube! 'Markiplier:' Hello everybody, you called my name? Welcome back to these fools get played, You've been Marked for death, face my Dark Descent, Markiplier's in the Game! How can you brats beat a man of class when I'm rockin' the pink mustache? It looks like I'm the King of Horror now that PewDie's time has passed, I'm not scared of you, not one little bit, But I'll show you hell when I come to spit, Man, i'll record all you getting destroyed, make it an Animated Special reel, Splatter you all across the web when I hit you with my Happy Wheels! Gettin' Amnesia, rappin' static like Slenderman, try and top that! I tell funnier jokes than all of you when I'm Drunk playing Minecraft! 'SkyDoesMinecraft:' Oh hell no! You mention my game? Sky has joined your server now, Lyrically bury you with my verbal pickaxe, tell me if there's any gems underground! Let's see your fanbases try to harm me when I'm backed up by the Sky Army! So many recruits waging war on you, you're losing to the graphics of Atari! Team Crafted, leave you in a Deadlox, stomp on you like it was parkour! In the rap map, I lead the score stabbing all you squids with my butter sword! What's the matter gamers, are you lagging? Guess you just can't keep up! I'm mad that you couldn't last in this Survival Game, but I guess I'm just a grump! 'Game Grumps:' (Jon in Italics, ''Erin Underlined) ''You think you're the one who's mad when we had to sit through that? Well I'm Grump! I'm not so Grump! ''And prepare for some real EgoRaps! ''You make me cringe more than Sonic 06, beat you down in this Game Grumps verse, You've all proven if you can't be the best, you can sure as hell be the worst! None of your subscribers can compare to the community we've created, And I'll ensure you'll see your beating in the next Game Grumps Animated! Prepare to lose all your Kirkhope once we have put you in your places, Barry! Edit out these ugly greps so no one has to see their faces! But real talk Erin, I think I'll quit, You don't even need me to win this. (Danny in Bold) It's Danny, rightfully inheiriting the Not-so-Grump name, Got the strongest voice in the game, raps hittin' you like a Steam Train, Dropping star bombs on all of you, and you best bet I'm not lyin', That none of you have a chance in the battle when you get stabbed by Ninja Brian! That's right Danny! Even Ross could Steam roll these kids! We're out of this world like Mike Aruba, we'll leave your Table Flipped! Ya, we're dragon slaying musical ninjas, and the best gamers online, I'd love to end the episode, but for you guys, there won't be a next time! 'Cr1tikal:' What's up everybody? It's Cr1tikal. Let me be real for a second, Yeah I'm the dirtiest, but I'll keep it clean to teach you all a lesson! The greatest gaming YouTuber of all time, so just bear with me, I could be poorer than all of you and still give my YouTube cash to charity! I'm here to make peace like I did with the Bro Army, and it's getting out of hand, For it's not who's the greatest gamer, but who can be the better man? So with this Fable in mind, this war can finally be done, If we set the viewership aside and once again play games for fun! Who Won? Tobuscus PewDiePie Smosh Games (Anthony and Ian) Markiplier SkyDoesMinecraft Game Grumps (Jon, Erin, and Danny) Cr1tikal Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Tobuscus Category:PewDiePie Category:Ian Hecox Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Markiplier Category:SkyDoesMinecraft Category:JonTron Category:EgoRaptor Category:Danny Sexbang Category:Cr1tikal Category:Nathan Provost Category:Cameron Greely Category:Kevin Krust Category:Matteo Adonis Category:Payton Justice Category:Mac (VGRB) Category:Justin Buckner Category:Jordan (VGRB) Category:Hunter Tolliver Category:Video Game Rap Battles 10